


The Way Home

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Getting Lost, M/M, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Sebastian's phone is dead and he's hopelessly lost in the forest. How is he going to find his way home?





	The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Hello! This is my submission for the Summer Break Fics!! This is an AU from Sebastian's perspective. Enjoy!!

I’ve been stuck out here for at least six hours. I don’t know for sure, my phone died about three hours ago, and it’s overcast. At least it’s not raining yet. I’ve passed the same tree four times in the last hour...or has it been two? I should sit down and rest, but I just want out of here. I guess I’ll sit against a tree for a few minutes and think this through.

I’m dreaming I’m swimming in a lake. The water is warm and the sun is shining. All of a sudden I’m pulled underwater and I can’t breathe. My eyes are wide open but I still can’t breathe. Someone is choking me from behind. My arms flail and I hit the assailant in the face. 

“Ow, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. Stop. It’s fine.” they mutter gruffly. Tell that to my crushed windpipe. They loosen their grip and I take a giant breath. My arms relax and I slump back against the tree. 

“What do you want?” I ask in the calmest voice I can muster. Maybe I can bargain for my life. A man walks around from behind the tree and kneels down next to me. He’s blonde and has striking blue eyes. I’m so focused on trying to describe the color that I almost miss what he asks me.

“Why you are out here in the middle of nowhere taking a nap?” He states flatly. Okay, he may not be a murderer. I figure honesty is the best option, maybe he can help.

“I’m lost. I thought a walk through the woods would be relaxing, but it’s been anything but. I decided to rest here for a minute and must have dozed off. I’ve been out here for a while.” I admit, a little embarrassed. He regards me curiously before asking his next question.

“Do you live near here?” He asks. I hesitate, I’m not sure that I want a stranger to know where I live. He seems friendly enough, if not a bit annoyed, but I decide I trust him.

“Yeah, I live on the outskirts of the forest, on the north side. I’d be out of here in no time, but my phone died, the only compass I had.” As much as social media turns me off, only having a compass through my phone for a hike was short sighted. 

“I live on the south side, and we’re about halfway through the forest. I don’t have a compass, but I know the way. I can lead you out.” He offered. I blink twice in disbelief, help has somehow found me. I jump up and extend my hand to my savior.

“Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. My name is Sebastian, by the way.” He takes my hand and shakes it once firmly, then drops his arm back down to his side and begins to drudge through the leaves.

“Kimi. Let’s go.”

It’s been about fifteen minutes. Kimi isn’t much of a talker, and I’m afraid if I ramble on I’ll annoy him. After a few more steps he pulls something out of his bag and extends it to me. It’s a granola bar. 

“If you’ve been out here for hours, you’re probably starving. Here. It’s my last one.” He’s not wrong, my stomach gave up on growling about two hours ago. I graciously take the snack, and pause before shoving it all into my mouth. I split it in half and hand him the other piece. 

“It’s your last one, and you shouldn’t be punished for being prepared.” He gives me a half smile and accepts. After our snack we engage in a little bit of small talk. I let Kimi lead the conversation to avoid oversharing. I learn that he’s lived in the area for a long time, and the forest was his favorite place to go for some peace. I reply that I’ve just moved this past spring, and that I’d been gathering the courage to begin exploring, but was horribly unprepared. I didn’t expect the forest to be so expansive and dense. After about half an hour, I can see a break in the trees. I walk ahead and drop to my knees, arms extended to the sky in a dramatic scene of relief. Kimi strides up and stands beside me, chuckling to himself. I get up to shake his hand and thank him again. Maybe I can invite him over for dinner as thanks, I enjoy his company. Before I can offer, I realize he now has to trek all the way back through the forest to get home, and it’s beginning to get dark.

“Would you like a ride home? It would be a lot faster than walking through the forest, and there won’t be any mosquitos. Kimi’s skin prickles at the mention of the pesky bugs. 

“Sure, that would be great.” he replies. I lead him to my backyard and into the garage. I flick on the lights and hear a small gasp.

“That’s a nice car.” He comments, eyes shining.

I smirk. It’s my pride and joy, my Ferrari. Kimi seems to have lightened up quite a bit since our meeting. The drive back to Kimi’s is short but comfortable. Before he gets out, I reach across and grab his hand. 

“Thank you for helping me out back there. I would have been a goner if you hadn’t found me.”

“I’ve come across some snakes out there. If I hadn’t shown up you would have been dinner for sure.” He joked back. I shiver for comedic effect. 

“Honestly though, thank you. Could I ask you over for dinner sometime soon for a proper thanks?” I ask, deciding that putting myself out there is better than staying quiet. I nervously look over to him, and he’s smiling coyly.

“You could.”

I exhale heavily and smile. We exchange phone numbers and I promise to call soon. As I drive back home, I rest my head back on the headrest and begin to laugh.

“What was that?” Get lost in the woods and the world’s most reserved Prince Charming comes to save you. And now you’re making him dinner.” I begin to plan out what to cook to impress, and make mental notes to ask about preference. After parking and finally collapsing unceremoniously on the sofa, I plug in my phone, and my heart skips a beat as the screen lights up with a message.

 

“Don’t get lost on your way home ;)”


End file.
